This disclosure relates to a method and system for providing, to a head mounted display, a virtual space in which a user is immersed.
In Japanese Patent No. 5,767,386, a head mounted display system is described. While an application is running, the head mounted display system performs processing of changing display of an image in a virtual space, which is displayed in a user's visual field in synchronization with a movement of a head of a user wearing a head mounted display (hereinafter also referred to as “HMD”). Meanwhile, the display of the image in the virtual space can be changed with use of a controller that is connected to the HMD so as to be capable of communicating to/from the HMD.
In the head mounted display system as described in Japanese Patent No. 5,767,386, for example, in a case of a sports game, a position of a virtual camera that defines a image of the field of view is fixed even though a player moves around freely in the virtual space. Meanwhile, when the image of the field of view is updated by moving the position and the direction of the virtual camera with use of the controller without synchronization with the movement of the HMD, the user experiences a visual effect that does not synchronize with the movement of the HMD. In particular, as described in “[CEDEC 2015] What should be ‘avoided’ in VR? Oculus VR teaches a technique for comfort VR content production,” [online], Aug. 22, 2015, 4Gamer.net, [search on Jan. 13, 2016], Internet <URL: http://www.4gamer.net/games/195/G019528/20150828092/>, when the virtual camera is moved backward, moved at high speed, or moved in a curved motion, the user is more susceptible to the VR sickness.